Fin de semana
by Katania Flame
Summary: Kaede ha estado enamorada por un tiempo de Nagisa, en unas vacaciones de fin de semana encontraran una situación bastante... curiosa Nagikae Algo de Karmanami Una mala sinopsis pero pasen y lean


Han pasado algunos años desde que mataron a Koro sensei, cada integrante siguió su camino, con ellos los buenos recuerdos de la clase E o como los conocían la clase "END", dejaron sus vidas asesinas de lado para concentrarse en su sueño.

...

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Suéltenme! - Pregunto una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos ámbares se encontraba atada de manos y pies sentada dentro de un carro. Delante a ella dos muchachas, una de cabello negro y ojos color marrón claro y otra de cabello negro y lavanda eran sus orbes miraban hacia al frente pendientes de la autopista- Manami, Yukiko ¡Suéltenme!

-Lo siento, son ordenes amiga- Salieron de los labios de la chica de cabello negro, un ruido empezó a oírse el vehículo, sacando un celular rojo Yukiko contesto- ¿Diga? - Al otro lado sonó la voz de un hombre- Hola Sugino, bien, estamos bien, si ya vamos para allá, si, listo, nos vemos pronto.

\- ¿Ya están ahí? -pregunto la chica de ojos violetas sin voltear a verla, la otra muchacha afirmo, Kayano por más que se quejara no le prestaban atención.

Poco después salieron de la ciudad haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera, a los pocos minutos vio como una gran mancha azul se hacía presente en el horizonte que cada vez se hacía más grande, un brillo se hizo presente en los ojos de ella, por el retrovisor la portadora de ojos violetas vio las fracciones de su amiga.

\- ¿Hace cuánto no visitas el mar? -pregunto Minami, Kayano se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que bajo la cabeza un poco apenada.

\- desde que vinimos con... todos-Su voz reflejo nostalgia, en el rostro de las chicas se formó una expresión de nostalgia el silencio reino en el lugar – Bien y ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

\- Vamos a tener unas pequeñas vacaciones, a parte varios de nuestros compañeros vinieron a saludar- Dijo Manami con una sonrisa en su rostro por un momento Kayano vio una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de las dos, descarto la idea inmediatamente. Unos minutos más tarde estaban estacionadas frente a un hotel, no era muy lujoso, pero tampoco una posada cualquiera, la fachada era de color blanco, era de 4 pisos a parte de tener balcones tenia terraza-Vamos a dentro nos esperan.

Al entrar al lugar se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros entre ellos Sugino, el cual estaba bastante alto y musculoso, al lado de él estaba Karma, el cual seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio - eso fue hace un mes - se regañó la chica de los ojos ámbares, vio a varios de sus antiguos compañeros. Ellos tras percatarse que estaban ahí las empezaron a saludar, respondiendo sus saludos volteo su rostro llegando a ver a un muchacho de cabello azul, el cual estaba descansando recostado en el sillón; antes de que pudiera preguntar Rio, quien había llegado pocos minutos antes que ellas, la guio hasta una habitación para que se cambiara de ropa para ir a la playa, ya terminada de cambiarse pidió la habitación que le correspondía la cual no se la dieron con el pretexto de que aún no estaba arreglada (cof, cof culpa de Karma cof, cof) Así que entraron a una habitación de sus amigos, al salir la actriz tenía un vestido amarillo claro veraniego, un sombrero floppy beige que combinaban con sus sandalias y unas gafas, todo para que fuera irreconocible para las personas, no tenía ánimos de tener seguidores de tras de sí. Al ver a Nagisa noto que lo único diferente era el cambio del pantalón por una pantaloneta de baño.

...

Mientras unos chicos jugaban otros nadaban, la muchacha de antes cabello verde miraba a Nagisa como era rodeado de muchas muchachas jóvenes; sabía que su amigo no era para nada feo, inclusive veía como los años le habían sentado de maravilla, el único problema, según él, era su estatura; quedo unos momentos viendo a él peli azul.

-Ne, ne, no crees que ese muchacho es bonito. - Pregunto una mujer de escultural cuerpo y grandes atributos que pasaba al lado de ella.

\- ¿Tendrá novia? - Pregunto otra mujer que se encontraba junto a la anterior- Lo único es su estatura- La muchacha veía nuevamente a su amigo, indignada ante el comportamiento de su ex compañero por no tratar de separar a las mujeres a parte les daba una sonrisa amistosa, mas con una muchacha morena de atributos inmensos, la cual se empezó a colgar del brazo y este ni cuenta se daba.

"Ingenuo" pensó, sus celos eran notables para muchas de sus amigas, las cuales empezaron a reír por lo bajo. Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios, no podía hacer nada ya que solamente eran amigos por mucho los mejores, ya aburrida se quitó su sombrero y las gafas dejándola encima de una mesa donde estaban pertenencias de sus compañeras, varias personas le pusieron atención, unas la reconocieron al instante entre ellos unos muchachos que sonrieron de manera perversa, muchos hombres veían maravillados a la muchacha. Nagisa la volteo a ver quedando embobado por su belleza, un tirón en su brazo lo hizo espabilarse posando la mirada en una muchacha de tez bronceada, Kayano al voltear a verlo sus celos crecieron, con un mohín se alejó de allí. Llevaba un rato caminando, lejos de la mirada de sus amigos de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, asustada volteo a mirar viendo a 3 muchachos de tez trigueña se veían que eran más o menos 3 años menores que ella.

-Disculpa, ¿quisieras tomar un jugo con nosotros? – La muchacha abrió su boca para pronunciar unas palabras en eso otro muchacho se adelantó a hablar.

\- Somos admiradores tuyos, estaríamos eternamente agradecidos si vinieras- La muchacha dudo unos segundos- que podría salir mal- pensó, aceptando la oferta de los muchachos.

...

Cuando Nagisa pudo liberarse de las mujeres, busco a su amiga con la mirada, no encontrándola, esto empezó a inquietarlo empezó a cuestionar a sus compañeros a lo que Rio respondió que la había visto con 3 hombres hacia cierta dirección, un mal presentimiento oprimió un poco su corazón, sin perder tiempo empezó a buscarla por donde le indicaron.

...

Ya se habían alejado del lugar encontrándose en unas rocas la chica empezó a sentirse incomoda, de repente sintió como alguien hizo presión en su muñeca, su mundo giro de manera brusca luego algo frio y solido toco su espalda los hombres empezaron a reírse de forma socarrona con una sonrisa cínica.

-Enserio nos creíste... que ingenua-Dijo uno de ellos mientras cogió sus manos posicionándolas encima de la cabeza de la chica, otro empezó a cortar el vestido y el restante empezó a amarrarla de los pies, no podía moverse, se sentía impotente, inútil, sucia, empezó a asquearse de ella misma a tal punto que unas lágrimas estaban por escapar cuando sintió un escalofrió bastante intenso. El muchacho también lo percato, pero antes de voltearse alguien le toco la espalda sintió como una espada le atravesaba, con temor giro su cuerpo con cierta brusquedad a lo que visualizo una cabellera azul quedando sorprendido por lo bajito del muchacho.

\- Disculpa ¿Podrías dejarla en paz? - "Ella viene conmigo" espero la muchacha que dijera esas palabras, las cuales nunca salieron de sus labios.

-¿Y por qué debería?-Dijo el muchacho que tenía cogidas las muñecas de la muchacha un pedazo de tela revelo la piel de su compañera, por su parte ella se sonrojo con fuerza, en los ojos del ojos azules no se veía simpatía en cambio expresaban- su modo asesino - pensó Kaede con algo de miedo, de un rápido movimiento dio una palmada cerca de los oídos al muchacho que la tenía agarrada lo suficientemente fuerte para que perdiera la conciencia, los otros dos quedaron sorprendidos pese al miedo quien le había destrozado el vestido a su compañera se dispuso a atacarlo con una navaja lo cual él esquivo con facilidad, luego lo agarro el brazo haciéndole una llave tirándolo al suelo posteriormente le quito el arma de un movimiento rápido la acerco tanto al cuello que un mínimo movimiento se cortaría.

-¿Necesitas otra explicación?- su rostro estaba sereno pero furia se presentaba en su voz, el muchacho sentía como una serpiente se enrollaba en su cuerpo y lo trataba de estrangular lleno de miedo quedo en estado de shock, el cuerpo cayo completamente al piso, volteo a ver a el otro el cual se había ya marchado, Kayano se quedó inmóvil hasta que sintió un pedazo de tela suave y tibia que había caído en su cabeza al mirar a ver vio al peli azul con el torso desnudo lo que la hizo sonrojar- Sé que es un poco más corta que tu vestido pero no creo que haya algún problema si te la colocas-. No volteo su rostro para verla, pero sabía que estaba enojado.

-Nagisa ¿estás bien?- Una pregunta absurda a su parecer pero el chico simplemente asintió, empezando a caminar, sin perder tiempo la chica de ojos ámbar lo siguió colocándose la prenda de vestir al tiempo, un silencio incomodo estuvo presente en los dos hasta que sintió como un chorro de agua le llego desde la espalda, mojando la camisa, soltó un pequeño quejido Nagisa y ella volteo a ver quién le había hecho eso, Karma y Okuda tenían pistolas de agua apuntándoles a ellos- Pero que...- Antes de terminar vio como algo le era lanzado hacia su cara en la cual se reflejaba el desconcierto y como alguien lanzaba otro chorro de agua donde estaban sus oponentes los cuales con rapidez esquivaron. El arma que estaba en el suelo fue recogida por el de ojos azules.

\- Estamos jugando a ver quién puede mojar más oponentes, son del equipo azul- explico de rapidez Yukiko quien se había posado al lado de ella, por su parte al acompañante se le esfumo el mal genio transformándose en una sonrisa divertida, sus ojos volvieron a ser los inocentes que conocía. La muchacha simplemente asintió, quitándose la camisa empezó el juego para ellos, con los dos nuevos integrantes de su lado el equipo el equipo rojo perdió ventaja. Solamente quedando Karma, Okuda, Nagisa y ella se separaron, por una parte, los dos muchachos dispararon al tiempo varios chorros que ninguno de los dos pudo esquivar (por cosas del destino) quedando eliminados, Okuda y Kayano si dieron algo de pelea quedando como ganadores el equipo rojo, el cual eligió el siguiente juego el cual era dentro de la piscina del hotel.

\- ¡Guerra de caballos! - Grito emocionada Nakamura quien estaba encima de Itona, fue una de las parejas primeras en salir por culpa de Karma, siendo todos contra todos, varios fueron cayendo hasta que nuevamente quedaron nuestros protagonistas esta vez Kayano se cogía tan fuerte de él peli Azul que lo maltrataba, en un error de cálculos por parte de Karma cayeron, quedando ganadores. Toda la tarde se la pasaron en juegos.

Ya exhaustos cada uno fue a su habitación, al sacar sus cosas de la habitación de Yukiko noto algo peculiar, vio el equipaje de ella con el de Sugino, saliendo de la habitación diviso a lo lejos a los dos los cuales estaban abrazados.

\- ¿Así que se volvieron pareja? - Pensó, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dejado en una hoja de cuál era su habitación logro llegar al tiempo. Vio como la luz estaba prendida sin tomar gran importancia coloco su maleta en la cama empezó a esculcar su bolso a ver si tenía un pijama, la cual satisfactoriamente tenía la cual consistía en un pantalón corto y una camisa de tiras con un dibujo de corazón Kawai en el centro. Alistando todo para bañarse se sentó en el borde de la cama de repente escucho a alguien abrir la puerta al divisar la puerta de la habitación no era se relajó.

\- ¿Kayano? -Al escuchar aquella voz se sorprendió volteando a ver rápidamente al muchacho el cual tenía una cara de sorpresa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, ella sin más se le subieron las tonalidades a la cara, aun se ponía nerviosa al verlo con el torso desnudo, y como no, si los músculos estaban mejor marcados que el tiempo de la secundaria, sin dar más tiempo bajo su mirada rápidamente a demás se levantó y entro al baño dejando al muchacho desconcertado.

Una vez adentro trato de aclarar un poco sus ideas debajo del chorro de agua el cual la hacía sentir limpia y relajada, ya vestida salió del baño encontrándose con Nagisa leyendo un libro bastante concentrado, sin querer interrumpir su lectura camino lo más suave posible hasta la cama y con el mayor cuidado posible se recostó debajo de las cobijas, tapándose por completo sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de los nervios, nunca había compartido cama con un chico y menos con él.

-Kayano- La muchacha no contesto, la voz se le había perdido en aquel momento- ¿Kayano?

-Sí, dime- Dijo con la voz algo trabada y adormilada ya empezaba a cobrarle factura las energías gastadas.

\- ¿Te importa si duermo contigo? - La voz del chico era un poco insegura, la chica negó rápidamente, con esa respuesta él, bastante nervioso, apago la luz y se recostó, cada uno mirando hacia el lado contrario los nervios estaban a flor de piel lo que no duro mucho ya que se quedaron con rapidez dormidos.

...

A media noche ella se despertó, no supo el motivo, pero vio a Nagisa el cual estaba boca arriba con los labios entre abiertos, los rayos de la luna adornaban su rostro incitando a la muchacha a no dejar de mirarlo poco a poco se fue acercando, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron hasta que ella le dio un pequeño beso el cual no duro mucho ya que entro nuevamente en la realidad y salió de prisa hacia el baño nerviosa se deslizo por la puerta.

\- ¿Como pude hacer eso? ¿Qué haré? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¡No seas tonta estaba durmiendo! ¡Todo por estar enamorada! - Murmuraba bastante rápido, su cara estaba tapada por sus manos se regañaba una y mil veces por lo ocurrido- Espero que no se haya dado cuenta, es mejor olvidarle, si es lo mejor, espero que no lo haya sentido eso- tras matarse el cerebro un buen rato pensando opto por hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que no sabía es que Nagisa estuvo despierto para el roce, obviamente, también para el beso.

El sol se colaba por la ventana la muchacha se removió un poco incomoda acercándose un poco más a un cuerpo tibio, rodeando el cuerpo con sus brazos se sintió bastante cómoda, sus ojos se entreabrieron viendo una mancha azul sin mucha importancia volvió a cerrarlos de repente como si se acordara de donde estaba y con quien abrió sus ojos de par en par viendo también como el muchacho de pelo azul tenia entre abierto los ojos, nuevamente los cerró de repente los abre como platos, los dos quedaron viéndose a los ojos un buen rato sin importarles su posición de repente alguien toca la puerta haciendo que se sobresaltara al tratar de retirarse Nagisa se cayó de la cama estrepitosamente el cual decidió levantarse rápidamente ante la insistencia en la puerta encontrándose con el pelirrojo y la pelinegra de gafas los cuales tenían una sonrisa el hombre de burla y la muchacha "inocente" los dos estaban vestidos de con una sudadera .

-Nagisa, hoy vamos a hacer deporte antes de desayunar, por favor vístete rápido, lo mismo Kayano-san-Pidió con amabilidad la muchacha, el simplemente asintió y cerró la puerta. Tras voltearse termino encontrándose a Kayano sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en la ventana se acercó por detrás con sigilo poniendo las manos en la cadera de la muchacha y acercando su cabeza a la curva del cuello soplando suavemente sintió como ella se estremeció.

-Nagisa- Dijo en un gemido haciendo que volviera a la realidad, eso sonó realmente tentador, pero ¿Qué acababa de hacer? En eso la soltó y volteo su rostro, avergonzados los dos la peli negra se levantó con rapidez y entro al baño a cambiarse. El chico soltó el aliento contenido en un enorme suspiro su mano tapaba su boca la cual tenía una sonrisa cínica.

\- ¿Por qué hice eso? - Susurro tan metido en sus pensamientos que al salir de su mundo vio como la muchacha lo veía curiosa algo cerca de su rostro haciendo que se sonrojara- ¿Kaede?

\- Nagisa ¿me estas prestando atención? - Soltando un suspiro de resignación y haciendo un mohín se levantó el muchacho quedo algo desconcertado- ¿Vas a cambiarte o saldrás así? - Dijo algo irritada, el muchacho algo apenado entro al baño.

A los pocos minutos salió de este con un pantalón gris algo maltratado con unas botas de caña alta y una camisa negra la cual se ceñía algo a su cuerpo encima una camisa blanca, terminando de atar sus agujetas se dirigieron donde sus amigos los cuales estaban fuera del hotel sentados esperándolos.

-Vaya que lentos son ustedes dos... ¿Estaban haciendo alguna travesura erótica? -Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, los dos se sonrojaron tanto que parecían manzanas, empezando a negar; los demás se adelantaron un poco encimándose a los tejados y empezando a hacer parkour, no tardaron en alcanzarlos.

-¿Dónde está Nagisa?- Pregunto el chico de cabello rojo al no verlo en el grupo, donde todos respiraban agitados con el sudor en su cara, empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada, Kayano al verlo a la lejanía lo quiso señalar pero una parte del tejado estaba lo suficientemente débil que se partió haciéndole una pequeña torcedura en el pie, grito, los muchachos alarmados la rodearon con rapidez para atenderla ayudándola a levantarse, al tratar de apoyar el pie hizo una mueca de dolor, Yukiko reviso el tobillo.

-Tranquila es una leve torcedura, pero no lo puedes apoyar ya que se puede formar un hematoma, lo siento, pero alguien te tendrá que ayudar- En eso varios pasos se escucharos cercanos todos voltearon a ver a el chico de orbes azules el cual tenía la respiración algo acelerada traía consigo una botella de agua, una bolsa pequeña de hielo - ¿Nagisa- kun?- Él se agacho a la altura de ella quitándose la camisa blanca envolvió la bolsa y los puso en el tobillo de su compañera ninguno dijo nada ante sus acciones, en cambio se le hacían común ya que él desde la vio morir frente a él la protegía y cuidaba cuando estaba cerca.

Sin más el alzo en la espalda, a parecer ella no pesaba mucho o él tenía mucha fuerza, lo cual era muy poco probable, la muchacha se aferró al cuello del muchacho. En su transcurso Kaede se la pasaba acostada en la espalda del muchacho que hasta quedo unos momentos dormida.

...

Después de hacer ejercicio todos hambrientos pasaron a los comedores donde algunos de los hombres devoraban la comida, las chicas los veían con asombro aparte de algo de asco, tras terminar unos se fueron a cambiar para entrar de nuevo a piscina mientras otros se relajaban para ir a turistear, por su parte Nagisa se dispuso a leer cerca de la piscina donde Kayano mostraba su belleza con otras muchachas, muchas mujeres las envidiaban, el muchacho poco a poco se fue quedando dormido ninguno se dio cuenta.

-¡Nagisa!- Grito Kaede desde la orilla al ver que el chico no respondió nuevamente lo llamo, nada aun, así que salió de la piscina para ver que estaba profundamente le quito despacio el libro dejándolo en una mesa él se removió, con cuidado se dispuso a dejarlo en la mesa que estaba al lado suyo cuando alguien salpica agua en dirección de los dos dejando todo el piso mojado y el pantalón del muchacho algo húmedo; al tratar de ir rápidamente a la piscina se resbalo tratando de tener equilibrio hizo muchos movimientos pero al final cayó encima de algo blando. Tras salir del aturdimiento fijo la vista a donde había caído, era Nagisa con los ojos abiertos sorprendido como perplejo, la muchacha sintió como se ruborizaba ante el recuerdo de los labios del muchacho rápidamente se levantó disculpándose se hecho al agua, poco después el peli azul se tiró al agua a jugar un rato con sus amigos para calmarse y no pensar en los labios de la peli castaña.

...

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Kayano decidió ir de paseo invitando a su amigo de pelo azul, los dos paseaban por el borde de la playa con zapatos en las manos hablando de cosas triviales no se veían a la cara ya que recordaban el beso; en un momento Kaede volteo a ver su rostro curiosamente Nagisa hizo lo mismo encontrándose ámbar con azul, quedándose unos minutos así perdidos en los orbes del otro, cada vez se acercaban más, de repente algo hizo clic en la cabeza de la chica haciendo que se alejara rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y se echó a correr, cuando Nagisa fue consiente la persiguió, la llamada consecutivamente pero no paraba cada vez alejándose más al llegar a un pequeño peñasco recobro aliento .

-No puedo ¡No puedo! - Decía agarrándose la cabeza estaba con un dilema consigo misma – No puedo...

\- ¿Qué no puedes? -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, siguiendo en su mundo respondió.

-¡No puedo decirle a Nagisa que lo amo!- Grito, al ser consiente volteo a mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose al muchacho con los ojos abiertos como platos, un silencio algo incómodo se creó, ella se iba a echar a correr nuevamente pero al pasar al lado del muchacho sintió como una mano agarraba su muñeca y la tumbaba cayendo en el agrio suelo-¿Nagisa?- Sus ojos no expresaban algún sentimiento que ella reconociera por eso se le encogió el corazón- Sabes... Olvidemos todo lo que dije, ¿sí?- Espero respuesta de eso, cuando por fin pudo reconocer algo en los orbes de su amigo se quedó petrificada, su instinto asesino había despertado.

\- ¿He? - Él rápidamente acerco sus labios, ella se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, era un simple rose que la hacía temblar por completo- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Na...Nagisa- Tartamudeo, no podía evitarlo se había puesto muy pero muy nerviosa, parecían una serpiente y un conejo el cual en cualquier momento la atacaría, sintió como algo suave se posaba en sus labios, su beso algo brusco y atrevido pero al mismo tiempo sentimental, ella se quedó apegada a sus orbes azules los cuales la querían devorarla, los veía tan bellos y únicos, estaba en el cielo, sintió como mordía su labio inferior, ante la sorpresa abrió la boca a lo que el introdujo su lengua haciendo una danza muy sensual dentro de la cavidad, ella se sintió desfallecer, cuando el recurso del oxígeno estaba a punto de terminarse se separaron con un rastro de saliva, el rostro de la chica que competía con el cabello de Karma.

-Kaede, no sabes lo celoso que puedo llegar a ser cuando un hombre te llega a ver de una forma perversa-La muchacha quedo muda- Ayer quería matar a aquellos tipos sin compasión, no quiero que nada te pase. Me gusta estar al lado tuyo- Un pequeño brillo de inocencia se posó en sus ojos- Quiero que seas algo más que una amiga para mí...

-Nagisa... Yo...

\- Sé que lo que hice fue indebido, pero ayer cuando me besaste puede comprender que te quiero, no, te amo...- Fue interrumpido por un beso fugas proporcionado por la muchacha.

-Cállate y bésame- ordeno jalándolo creando un beso dulce se presentó, lo que muchos escondidos se pusieron colorados como contentos, luego se transformó en uno algo hambriento, se separaron nuevamente con la respiración agitada-Nagisa...Yo... te he amado desde hace mucho-El muchacho se sonrojo furiosamente cambiando su mirada de asesino por una avergonzada, a lo que la chica rio, otro beso se presentaría hasta que escucharon una voz cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Vayan a un Motel! - Grito el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro a lo que Okuda le reprendió, los chicos más rojos no podían estar, muchos se acercaron para felicitarlos o hacerlos avergonzar.

-Kaede, no te lo he pedido formalmente, pero ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? - La chica asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, chiflidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Karma atrajo a Okuda a su pecho abrazándola un beso rápido se dieron, pero no se dieron cuenta que los veían a ellos en vez de la nueva pareja, avergonzados hicieron pública su relación, lo mismo Sugino y Yukiko.

Esas pequeñas vacaciones fueron más que relajarse, una fecha de amoríos y relaciones.

Mientras todos estaban en círculo detrás de ellos dos personas, no, dos almas los veían sonrientes a sus estudiantes, habían crecido de eso no había duda, las relaciones convierten los corazones, Nagisa y Kaede se dieron cuenta de las presencias voltearon a ver veían como se despedían con una gran sonrisa cogidos de las manos (tentáculos en el caso del hombre).

\- Hermana, Koro sensei Gracias- Susurro Kaede con la mano entrelazada con su ahora novio.

Aun había aventuras por vivir y una vida llena de retos, pero ellos eran la clase E ¿Qué podía salir mal?


End file.
